Demon and Demon Slayer: A Forbidden Love
by Abiding Flame
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Sango & Sesshomaru pairing. Sango is tired of Miroku not admitting his true feelings for her. So, she decides to head back to her own village to think things over. On the way there, she sees Sesshomaru playing tag with Rin...
1. The Bet

**Summary: **Sango is tired of Miroku not admitting his true feelings for her. So, she decides to head back to her own village to think things over. On the way there, she sees Sesshomaru playing tag with Rin. Somehow, Sango ends up stuck with Sesshomaru for a month! How, you ask? Well read to find out! This is my first fanfic!

It was a sunny day in feudal Japan. The wind blew slightly. Sango was walking toward her village.

_"What is it with Miroku? Why does he have to ask every women to bear his child? What a..."_

Sango was very frustrated and slightly hurt by Miroku's antics. The cool breeze blew slightly through her long ebony hair. Sango sighed.

_"I just need to go home and think everything over."_ She walked a little farther, but something caught her attention. Sesshomaru.

"Can't catch me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she ran away from him. Sesshomaru was pursuing Rin. He tagged her.

"Now, can you catch me?" Sesshomaru asked as he jogged away from her. They continued on like this for sometime. Sango couldn't see that they were playing tag.

_What is Sesshomaru doing around here?" _Sango thought while glancing in the direction of her village. "No..he wouldn't..." Sango said.

She decided to follow him just to make sure he didn't harm her village. The game took Sango through a thickly settled forest. Then suddenly, the forest gave way to a vast, soft green field. Sango hid behind a tree and watched them closely.

Rin gasped for air as she sat down on the grass. Sesshomaru let her rest while he looked around. He knew Sango had been following him. He spotted her behind a tree. He smirked as an idea came to him. He knelt down next to Rin and whispered,

"See Sango over there?" Rin nodded. "Well I think she wants to play with us. Why don't you go and tag her?" Sango saw Sesshomaru whispering to Rin.

"What is he saying?" she asked herself aloud.

Rin smiled and got up. She started toward Sango.

_What is she doing?_" Sango thought as Rin came running toward her.

"I gotta get out of -" Sango started to say as Rin tagged her.

"Now you're it Sango!" Rin said as she ran off. Sango stepped out from behind the tree and gave Sesshomaru a puzzled look. She was in her demon slayer outfit with her hair in a ponytail moving with the breeze behind her. Sesshomaru only glanced at her. She didn't want to offend him,so she chased after and easily caught Rin.

"Aww..." Rin said. But she looked at Sesshomaru and tagged him. Sesshomaru looked at Sango and using his demon speed, he tagged her. She fell down from the unexpected force of Sesshomaru's tag.

"I bet you can't catch me, Sango." Sesshomaru said. He was already half way across the field.

_"What is he doing? Why is he being so...nice?"_ she thought. Not wanting to upset the demon Sango replied "I bet I can!" and took off after him. He didn't make it easy.

"If you can't catch me, you'll have to watch Rin for one month. Do we have a deal?" Sesshomaru asked as he whizzed by her again.

_"A deal? Why would he make a bet with me? This isn't like Sesshomaru."_ Sango thought, but she decided to go along with it. This was true. Sesshomaru rarely associated himself with humans.

"Your on Sesshomaru." Sango said as she darted after him. He slowed down giving her the chance to catch him. She dived at him and fell to the ground as the very tip of his belt brushed acrossed her fingertips.

"Too slow, Sango." he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Do you wish to give up?" he asked her.

"No...I never... give up" Sango said, trying to catch her breathe. Sometime later, Sango collapsed to the ground. "Okay..Sesshomaru...you win..." She said as she gasped for air.

"Don't worry Sango, there is a first time for everything." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked away. He shouted back, "I shall get us some water. Watch Rin."

Watch Rin. Those words stuck with her. Sango realized she would have to watch Rin for a whole month. That wasn't so bad, it was just the thought of being with Sesshomaru for a month. He seemed okay now, but he did try to kill Inuyasha on several occasions. What if she disrespected him? He probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

_"Oh man. What did I get myself into?"_ Sango thought. She glanced over at Rin, who was playing in the grass and singing the song she often sang when Sesshomaru was gone.

The sun was setting when Sesshomaru came back.

"Here." he said as he handed the demon slayer some water. He then started a fire and cooked some animals he had hunted.

Sango greedily gulped down the water. Sango felt so refreshed as the ice cold water hit the back of her throat. When the food was done, Sesshomaru handed some food to Rin, Jakken, and Sango.

"Thanks." Sango said.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. After they were done eating, Rin yawned. She laid down next to Au-Un.

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru. Good night Sango!" Rin said.

"Good night Rin" Sesshomaru and Sango said in unison. Sango looked over at Sesshomaru. He didn't look at her.

"Uh..I guess I'll go to sleep now. Uh.. good night Sesshomaru." Sango said nervously, not knowing what he would do or say. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sango sighed. She got settled and started to drift off. She was almost asleep when she heard

"Good night Sango. Sleep well."

While Sango slept, Sesshomaru stayed awake. He was having a strange feeling he had never experienced before. Could he possibly...? No... not Sesshomaru and certainly not about Sango. _"She's just a pathetic human. Nothing more."_ he told himself and dismissed his feelings, returning to his cold, icy self.

Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, I am curious to see how I did for my first time. I've already finished writing the story, but I'm going to wait before I post another chapter. I want to see if people want me to continue or not. Hopefully you do!


	2. An Adventure at the Hot Spring

I'm happy that people enjoyed the 1st chapter! I actually _haven't_ finished the story yet. But it is coming along really well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the 1st one! Thanks for all the cool reviews everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Inuyasha characters (though it would be cool).

**_Chapter 2: An Adventure at the Hot spring_**

The warmth from the sun brushed across Sango's face. She sat up, momentarily forgetting where she was. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The game, the bet, Sesshomaru. She looked around and saw Rin, Jakken, and Au-Un. Sesshomaru was missing.

_"Well..he's probably getting food or something."_ Sango thought.

"Good morning Sango!" Rin said as she ran over to her.

"Good morning Rin." Sango replied. Sesshomaru returned a little while later with breakfast. He prepared breakfast for everyone. After eating, Sesshomaru looked at Sango.

"We're going to be traveling today." he said to her as he started toward the West. She followed him without question. After traveling for sometime, Jakken spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin would like to take her bath today." Without saying a word, Sesshomaru changed his path and led them all toward a hot spring.

The hot spring was surrounded by smooth rocks and pillow soft grass. Rin eagerly ran over to the hot spring and jumped in. Sesshomaru decided to think about what he had gotten himself into, so he made his cloud and took to the sky. Away from it all. Sango was about to sit down when Rin called to her.

"Sango! Can you help me wash my back?" she asked.

_"Why not?_ Sango thought. A dip in a hotspring might be just the thing to cure Sango's confusion. Sango quickly undressed and slowly made her way into the hot spring. She grabbed a washcloth Rin had and washed her back. Then Rin looked at Sango and asked her,

"Sango, are you gonna be Rin's new mommy?" Sango was shocked.

"Er.. Rin-" Sango started to say, but was cut off by Rin's scream.

"AAAAHHHH! WOLF DEMON!"

Sesshomaru was floating on his cloud. His feelings, these strange unfamiliar feelings, were growing stronger.

_"Why her? Why did I insist on making that stupid bet?"_

He was angry with himself. He didn't know what to do. He had to let out some steam. He flew farther away as fast as he could, as if flying away from the problem would make it go away. Then, he heard a scream from the direction of the "problem" he was desperately trying to get away from.

"Rin!" he said and flew as quickly as he could toward Rin. Rin was all he could think about. Was she hurt? Who hurt her? Whoever was causing Rin to scream would pay. As he came closer, he sniffed the air.

"A wolf demon? Oh no." Sesshomaru said, knowing Rin was terrified of wolves ever since Koga's wolves had killed her.

"AHHHHH!" Rin screamed, running out of the hot spring. She grabbed her kimono, wrapped it around her, and hid behind Au-Un. The wolf demon had long black hair, like Naraku's, glowing red eyes, and huge fangs that glistened in the light of the sun. He let out a low growl, his sights were set on Rin. Jakken was running around in circles, screaming for Sesshomaru. Meanwhile, Sango had gotten out of the hot spring and picked up her boomerang.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she hurled it at the demon. It hit him, but only knocked him down. He was quickly back on his feet and charging at Sango!

"SANGO!" Rin yelled and closed her eyes.

She couldn't bare to watch. Neither could Sango, who had her eyes closed, awaiting her fate. When Rin didn't hear Sango yell, she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru had swept down from the sky and picked up Sango just in time. Sango opened her eyes and looked up to see Sesshomaru carrying her. He quickly placed her down away from the demon and went over to Rin. He held her tightly as she clung to him and took to the sky once again. Sango looked down and blushed. She quickly grabbed a kimono and covered herself up. Then she grabbed Hiraikotsu and finished off the wolf demon. He let out a mighty roar as his life was ended by the beautiful demon slayer.

Sesshomaru came back when he saw Sango had killed the demon. Sango looked at Sesshomaru. She realized how much he cared for Rin.

_"He might not be so emotionless after all."_ she thought. Sesshomaru looked at Sango,

"Thank you for protecting Rin in my absence and ..sorry for invading your privacy, but it was a matter of life and death." he said, commenting on picking her up while she was...exposed. Sango blushed.

"Uh..it's okay Sesshomaru. I should be thanking you for saving my life."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He place Rin down and started setting up camp. Later on, Rin yawned and spoke,

"Good night Lord Sesshomaru. Good night Sango. Thank you for protecting me."

She went over to Sango and hugged her. Sango, surprised, hugged her back.

"Your welcome Rin, good night." Sango said. Rin looked at Sango and Sesshomaru and just smiled. Then she went to bed.

Sango stared at the fire as the golden reddish flames danced acrossed Sesshomaru's icy face.

_"Maybe staying with him might not be so bad."_ she thought. _"He is actually quite caring when you get to know him. He's also kinda cute. Wait. What am I saying. I don't... No..." _

Sango was confused. She couldn't possibly like Sesshomaru. Although she hadn't even thought about Miroku while she was with him. He did save her life.

_"Why did he save me? He could've let me die and saved Rin instead. But he saved me. A human. I thought he didn't like humans. That's almost, kinda, sweet of him. What am I saying? A demon and a demon slayer could never have a relationship, especially a demon like Sesshomaru." _She knew she had some feelings for him, but she had to suppress them. No matter what.

Sesshomaru was having his own thoughts as well.

_"I saved her life only because she protected Rin. If she hadn't risked her own life for Rin, I never would have saved her."_

Sesshomaru was trying to convince himselfthat there was nothing between him and Sango.

_"She is just a human, right? I mean, she is an impressive fighter and she did save Rin, someone she barely knows. And even if I did like her, I could never tell her. What would she say? My reputation would be ruined. I swore to myself I would never end up like my father or Inuyasha, falling in love with a mortal. It's absurd. I could have any female demon, but I don't want any. Dare I say...I want..."_ Sesshomaru looked up at Sango who was staring at him.

"Yes Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango hadn't realized she had been staring at him.

"Uh. sorry I didn't realize I was-" Sango said as she looked up at him. Their eyes meet. For the first time, Sango was seeing the real Sesshomaru. His eyes weren't cold as they usually were. They had a soft almost loving look to them. Sesshomaru knew his expression was saying it all. He knew Sango had feelings for the monk, but he had to see if they were still there. It was now or never and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. As he gazed into her big chocolate colored eyes, he spoke softly.

"Sango. I've never been good at expressing my feelings, so this is very hard for me. I-"

"Sesshomaru, are you saying you have feelings for me?" Sango interrupted, while gazing back into his frosty auburn eyes.

Sesshomaru hesitated. "Yes." was all he said.

Sango blushed and said in a whisper, "Me too."

Then Sesshomaru did something completely out of character. He flashed Sango a smile. A warm smile that seemed to melt his icy expression. Sango was shocked. All she could do was smile back. She knew this would be a rare occurrence. Then Sesshomaru's smiled faded as he asked.

"What about the monk? Do you still care for him?" Sesshomaru asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"I... He will always hold a place in my heart. I will always care about him, but not in the same way I care about you, Sesshomaru." Sango said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled again.

"Good night Sango" and with that said, he went to sleep.

Okay that's all for now. Yeah, I know the relationship developed quickly, but I couldn't wait. (Hehe ). I hope that didn't ruin my story. There is a lot more to it. _Hint_: Miroku is going to get invovled in the upcoming chapters! Oh, the drama! What will happen? Please review on this chapter. Thanks!

Abiding Flame


	3. Westward Bound

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Thanks for understanding and forgiving me for rushing this. I'm sorry. If I write another one or a sequel, it will go slower. Anyway I posted the next 2 chapters because this one is kinda short.

**Nightfall2525- **I'm not sure about that yet. It's a good idea. I'll think about it...

**Chapter 3: Westward Bound**

Sango awoke the next morning to find Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jakken cleaning up camp. "Good morning Sango! Guess what? We're going to Lord Sesshomaru's castle!" Rin said while jumping up and down. Sango looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Good morning Sango. Are you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango nodded. "Well, do you wish to ride on Kilala, Au-Un, or on my cloud with me? We're taking to the skies, it will be quicker flying." Sesshomaru said while forming his cloud.

Sango didn't need to think about it. "I would like to ride with you, if you don't mind." she said.

Sesshomaru extended his arm out to her. She took hold of his hand and gracefully stepped on his cloud.

"Don't worry Sango, you won't fall off. I'll make sure of it."

The view from the sky was amazing. Being up in the air with Sesshomaru was heaven for Sango. She just wanted to stay there forever. At first Sango didn't see anything. Suddenly, the castle started to form, a barrier around it was slowly being removed. As they got closer, Sango could see just how far his vast land stretched. His castle was huge, there were demons outside and inside his castle.

Sesshomaru explained, "These are demons who don't have a home. I take them in and give them food and shelter. In return they take care of my castle for me while I'm away." Sango just nodded. They landed in front of the castle as the barrier closed just as fast as it opened. Sesshomaru took Sango's hand and lead her through the castle until they came upon a big bedroom.

"This will be your room Sango, if you wish to stay with me." Sesshomaru said

"Wow, it's beautiful Sesshomaru. I'd love to stay with you." she answered.

The room had white walls with a huge bed. The bed had soft silky deep red sheets and blankets. The closet, which was in the far right corner of the room, had a whole bunch of kimonos in all different colors and sizes. There was a window to the left of the closet, looking down at a beautiful garden. The room was on the 2nd floor.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I'll have Rin come and get you. Her room is across the hall. Enjoy your stay, Sango." Sesshomaru said and left the room. Sango laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, while thinking about a certain dog demon.

Meanwhile, Miroku was awake. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Sango. Her soft round body. How he missed her. "Hmm... Sango where are you? I hope your okay. Please come back soon." Miroku said out loud to himself. "I can't take it anymore. I have to find her." Miroku got up and left his hut. He headed toward Sango's village. He had to have the women he loved back in his life.

That's all for this chapter. I told you, it's short. Miroku is slowlybecoming invovled. There will be more of him in the upcoming chapters.Well, review on this one and read the next one! Thanks Abiding Flame


	4. Dinner and the Garden

**Chapter 4: Dinner and the Garden**

Sango got up and opened the closet. She looked at all the kimonos. "Hmmm.. which one should I chose? Oh, this one is perfect." she said, grabbing a silk white and pink kimono. It came down past her knees. She pulled her hair up in a bun. While she was finishing, there was a knock on the door.

"Sango, it's Rin! Dinner is ready!" Rin said anxious for Sango to open the door.

"Coming" Sango said as she opened the door. Rin was wearing a white and lavender kimono that almost covered her feet. Her hair was in pigtails. "Rin, you look so cute!" Sango exclaimed.

"Thank you Sango, so do you." Rin said while giggling. As they walked to dining room, Rin said, "Sango, I know you and Lord Sesshomaru like each other. Are you guys going to get married? Then you will be my new mommy." Rin said with joy. She had wanted a mommy for so long and Sango seemed to be the perfect mommy for Rin. Sango blushed.

"Um Rin, I don't think me and Sesshomaru will be getting married anytime soon." Sango replied.

"Oh, I thought you guys were. I heard one of the servants say you were the best chance of a mate in over 50 years!" Rin exclaimed. Sango blushed.

_"Me? Mate with Sesshomaru? That could never happen, even if me and Sesshomaru like each other. He hates Inuyasha because he is a half demon. I could never mate with him." _Sango thought. Rin lead her to a huge oak door with golden hinges and a huge golden door knob. Rin grabbed hold of the door knob and slowly turned it. She opened the door, leading to the most beautiful dining room Sango had ever seen.

A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling. The dining room wasn't that big. It was meant for only a few people. This puzzled Sango, since Sesshomaru seemed to do everything over the top.

"This is only one of my dining rooms." Sesshomaru said. "I thought we'd keep it simple. I didn't want to overwhelm you, since there is so much to take in. But if you'd like, we can dine with everyone else." Sesshomaru said.

"No, Sesshomaru. This is perfect." Sango said, blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru pulled out Sango's chair for her. She thanked him and sat down. Sesshomaru took his place next to her. Rin sat next in between Sesshomaru and Jakken. The dinner was nothing less than extravagant. There must have been enough food to feed 40 people instead of 4. As they ate, Rin couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Jakken snapped at Rin.

"Lord Seshomaru likes Lady Sango." Rin said, holding back a smile.

Everything went to an awkward silence.

"What! Me Lord, is this true? Have you fallen for this pathetic human!" Jakken asked, outraged that he had become no better than his half brother, Inuyasha.

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru yelled. "That is none of your business, Jakken. And so what if I have? Is it your place to be questioning me?"

"I..Uh.. I'm sorry Me Lord" Jakken said, trembling.

"And another thing, Sango is not a pathetic human. You shall treat her with the respect you give me. Is that clear!" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yes Me Lord." Jakken said while running out the room. Sango smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." she said. Rin was smiling.

"Don't worry Sango. I'll go make him eat worms! Oh, Jakken!" Rin called while running after him.

"Your welcome Sango, I'm sorry for his outburst." Sesshomaru replied.

"It's okay, really." Sango said. There was a long silence.

"Sango, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping to make up for Jakken.

"Sure." Sango replied with a smile. Sesshomaru led Sango to the garden she had seen earlier. It was a huge garden with a water fountain in the middle.

"This is beautiful, Sesshomaru." Sango said in awe.

"Thank you. My mother made this garden for me when I was little. We used to play in it all the time..." Sesshomaru said while remincing about how he and his mother used to play hide and seek together.

(Flashback)

Sesshomaru laughed as he ran behind a bush. "...7..8..9..10! Ready or not, here I come." a beautiful woman said. Her long white kimono blew slightly in the wind. Her golden eyes scanned the area, looking for a little dog demon. "Now where can he be?" she asked herself aloud. She peaked behind a tree. "No..not there..." Sesshomaru tried to hold back his laughter. She ran around to the other side of the fountain. "Aha I found-" She sighed. He wasn't there either. She ran her hand through her long silver hair. She gently stroked the marks of a dog demon that laid upon her face as she thought about where her son could be. She looked over at the giggling bush. "Now, that's odd. I don't remember bushes laughing." she said as she walked over to it.

"BOO!" Sesshomaru said as he jumped out and attempted to scare his mother. His mother jumped backed and pretended to be scared. "Ha ha, I scared you, huh mom? Didn't I? Didn't I scare you? I did." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, you did sweetie." she said. He began running around chanting "I scared you". Then he stopped and picked a rose.

"Here, mommy." he said as she handed her the rose.

"Aw, Sesshomaru, thank you." she said, smelling the rose. She picked him up and gave him a hug. "It's getting late." she said as she looked at the sky. The sun had already begun to set, painting the sky an orangish pink color. Sesshomaru tried, but failed to fight back a yawn. He clung on to his mother as she walked into the castle. "I love you, mommy." he said as he rested his head on her shoulders and closed his eyes. She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

I thought I'd end this chapter with the flashback. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, as usual, review on this chapter. Thanks everyone for reading my story so far. Don't worry, there is way more. I'll try to update soon. Thanks again Abiding Flame


	5. The Misguided Monk

Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, but it might be like this for sometime. It's becoming harder to find time to write, so please don't get upset. I will try to update as soon as I can. Also, I don't really know where I'm going with this story, so if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to share. (Although I kinda have an idea in mind.) Anyway, I hope this chapter will keep you satisfied until the next update. Sorry if it's kinda short.

Abiding Flame

**Chapter 5: The Misguided Monk**

**Recap:** _I ended the last chapter with a flashback, but in case you don't remember, I started out this chapter with it._

(Flashback)

_Sesshomaru laughed as he ran behind a bush. "...7..8..9..10! Ready or not, here I come." a beautiful woman said. Her long white kimono blew slightly in the wind. Her golden eyes scanned the area, looking for a little dog demon. "Now where can he be?" she asked herself aloud. She peaked behind a tree. "No..not there..." Sesshomaru tried to hold back his laughter. She ran around to the other side of the fountain. "Aha I found-" She sighed. He wasn't there either. She ran her hand through her long silver hair. She gently stroked the marks of a dog demon that laid upon her face as she thought about where her son could be. She looked over at the giggling bush. "Now, that's odd. I don't remember bushes laughing." she said as she walked over to it._

_"BOO!" Sesshomaru said as he jumped out and attempted to scare his mother. His mother jumped backed and pretended to be scared. "Ha ha, I scared you, huh mom? Didn't I? Didn't I scare you? I did." Sesshomaru said._

_"Yes, you did sweetie." she said. He began running around chanting "I scared you". Then he stopped and picked a rose._

_"Here, mommy." he said as she handed her the rose._

_"Aw, Sesshomaru, thank you." she said, smelling the rose. She picked him up and gave him a hug. "It's getting late." she said as she looked at the sky. The sun had already begun to set, painting the sky an orangish pink color. Sesshomaru tried, but failed to fight back a yawn. He clung on to his mother as she walked into the castle. "I love you, mommy." he said as he rested his head on her shoulders and closed his eyes. She kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sesshomaru." _

(End Flashback)

Sango looked at Sesshomaru. He glanced down at a flower, it was a rose. He picked it up and handed her a rose. "For you, Lady Sango." he said with a smile. She took the flower.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." she said and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Sesshomaru smiled. This made him think of his mother. He quickly looked away and wiped a tear from his eye. "Are you okay, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, noticing him wipe his eye.

"Yes, I..I just got something in my eye." he said, knowing she really knew that he was crying. "Let's go in, it's getting late." Sango followed without question. "So Sango, are you sure that you wish to stay? I know you must miss your friends." Sesshomaru said. Sango thought about this.

"I do miss them, but I wish to stay with you..for now." she replied.

"Very well. Your friends are welcome here anytime, even Inuyasha." he said with difficulty.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Good night." she said.

"Good night Sango. I hope you enjoy your stay. It's not always this quiet around here, so don't get too comfortable. You never know when you have to be ready for a battle." he said. Sango looked at him.

"I'm always ready for a good battle. What else would you expect from a demon slayer?" she said with a smile.

He simply replied, "Nothing less."

Miroku made it Sango's village, only to find Sango wasn't there. "You there, villager! Have you seen a female demon slayer?" he asked.

"No, I can't say I have." the villager replied.

"Oh" Miroku sighed, "Thanks anyway."

"Now wait a minute, I did see a young lady following a demon and a little girl. She went in the woods after them and never came back." the villager said.

"Oh no... Sango!" Miroku said. "Thanks for you help!" Miroku yelled as he ran into the woods. _"She must have went after Sesshomaru... that bastard! He must have captured her! _Don't worry Sango, I will save you." Miroku said as he sped off to try and find Sesshomaru. Then he stopped. " I can't do this alone. I must find Inuyasha and the others." he said as he quickly changed course to find Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" he said. "All I said was that you need to bring better food and stop being so moody all the time. This is what I was talking about."

"INUYASHA! You just don't get it!" Kagome said.

"Okay you two, calm down." Miroku said, emerging from the woods. "Inuyasha, you need to be more sensitive of Kagome's feelings. And Kagome, you need to be more sensitive to Inuyasha's... well, just be more sensitive to Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you're right, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"So, Miroku where is Sango?" Kagome asked, worried.

"I found out that she pursued Sesshomaru and never came back. My guess is that Sesshomaru caught her spying and has taken her hostage." Miroku said.

"Oh no... Sango." Kagome said.

"Damn, Sesshomaru will pay for this. Don't worry Kagome, we will get her back and I will defeat my brother!" Inuyasha said. "We'll head out first thing in the morning." They all settled down and went to sleep, all except Miroku._ "I must find her. I need her. I love her. And when I get her back, I will tell her... everything." _

So, what do you think of the story so far? Will Miroku tell Sango his true feelings? Will Sango tell her friends about her lust for Sesshomaru? What will happen?Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!Thanks for reading. Drop a review.

Abiding Flame


	6. Battle Brewing

Thanks to those who reviewed. Much appreciated. Here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting for. Before you read, I just want to mention that the demon in this chapter sounds like the wolf demon from chapter 2. I assure you, it's not. He is mine own creation. He's more of a...well, you read and find out for yourself.

**Chapter 6: Battle Brewing**

Well, the battle came a lot sooner than anyone thought. The next night, only Sango's second night there, Sesshomaru's castle was attacked. A vile demon wanted all of Sesshomaru's land and he was definitely ready to battle for it. He had hoards of demons at his every beck and call. He stood upon Sesshomaru's land as if it were his as he called out "Sesshomaru! The supposed _Lord of the Western lands._ Come and show yourself or are you just as pathetic as your half demon brother, Inuyasha?" The demon's appearance was that of a human. He had flowing black hair, fiery red eyes, and fangs that glistened in the moonlight as he licked them with an intense hunger, a hunger that only blood could satisfy. Sesshomaru walked out of his castle as calmly as ever. He walked right up to the demon.

"So, you wish to fight me? Well, I would at least like to know your name and to what purpose do you wish to fight me?" Sesshomaru asked. The demon growled slightly with annoyance.

"My name is Houka and it's quite simple. I'm going to take these lands, whether you willing give them up or I have to kill you for them. Now, I know you are ready to die for that little girl, Rin. It's funny, really, I mean, who would have thought that a demon like you, would have a weakness for humans."

Sesshomaru growled with rage.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot? Aw, poor Sesshomaru. Well, getting back to the matter at hand, are you prepared to die for a little thing like land? You and Rin and that little frog thing could live somewhere else. I know! You could live with your brother, Inuyasha. You both seem to like humans, but you haven't made the mistake of falling in love with one, have you Lord Sesshomaru?" Houka asked.

Sesshomaru was about to answer when Houka's minions arrived carrying an unconscious Sango, Rin, and Jaken. "Oh, you have fallen in love with a human. Aw, well Sesshomaru what will you do now?" Houka asked as a sly smile crept upon his face. Sesshomaru just gave him an icy glare.

"Tell me, Houka. How do you know about me and my brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Houka just kept smiling.

"Oh, I have my ways. Let's just say, I'm very good friends with the right people." Houka replied. "So back to my question, what are you going to do, _Lord Sesshomaru_? If you want my advice, you should just give up the land now and take your humans and leave. But the choice is yours." Houka said. Sesshomaru looked at Sango and sniffed the air ever so slightly. He smiled to himself.

"I'm not giving up my lands, not without a fight." He put his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin.

"Okay, well how about this? I will give you back your humans in exchange for your lands. If you fail to give me your lands, I'll have no choice but to kill them." Houka said.

"What is so special about my lands? There are plenty of others you could obtain without a fight." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but yours is the largest and all these demon slaves for free. Plus, your land has its little secrets." Houka replied. "So, have you decided your fate?" Sesshomaru whipped out his Tokijin and swung at Houka. Just as he swung, Sango opened her eyes and punched the demon holding her in the face. The demon let out a loud cry as he dropped her. She quickly got up off the ground and fought the demons holding Rin and Jakken. She made quick work of them. Houka had many minions, but they were all very weak. Rin awoke and cried out "Sango!" as she hugged her tightly. Sango called for Kilala. Kilala came running toward them as she into transformed her full demon form.

"Kilala, take Rin and Jakken to safety. Protect them at all cost." Sango said, while placing Rin and a still unconscious Jakken on Kilala's back. Kilala nodded and quickly nuzzled Sango.

"Sango, I'm scared." Rin said.

"Aw, Rin it'll be okay, I promise." Sango said and she gave Rin a quick hug and kiss. "Kilala will protect you and Jakken."

"Okay." Rin said, still scared, but she trusted Sango. Then Kilala took off into the sky. Meanwhile Houka dodged Sesshomaru's sword. He pulled out his own sword, Bureza. It was a fairly large sword with black flames on it.

"So, your little human was playing possum and you knew." Houka said while thrusting his sword at Sesshomaru, but missed by only inches.

"Yes, she is very clever and she is not _my_ human." Sesshomaru said. He glanced over at Sango as she sent Kilala off. He was relieved that Rin was out of danger, for now. But just to be safe he sent Au-Un to go with them. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and flung it at Houka. He turned around and dodged it, but took a hit in the side from Tokijin.

"Oh, I see. 2 against one. Well that just won't work." Houka said as he whistled. Another demon appeared from the sky and landed next to Houka. He had short dark spiky hair, and cold, heartless black eyes. He was wearing a long black cloak that he hugged closely to himself. He looked up at Sango and Sesshomaru and spoke in a very charming voice, "I knew you couldn't do it alone." he said.

"Do not question my powers, Majutsu. I could easily destroy both of them, but I know how you love a good fight." Houka said.

"Yes, that's true. So, who do I get?" Majutsu asked, giving Sango the once over.

"Hmm...it seems you have already decided who you want. So, I get the puppy dog." Houka said, pointing his Bureza at Sesshomaru.

"It's my lucky day. I get to slay a demon slayer, a female demon slayer." Majutsu said to Sango, licking his lips. Sango just glared at him. She hurled her boomerang at him with great force. He simply smiled and put his hand in the air. Hiraikotsu stopped in midair. Sango's eyes widened in shock. Majutsu was a master at the black arts or black magic. He pointed at Sango and Hiraikotsu was on a path of destruction toward her. It came at her with such great speed that she didn't have time to dodge it. It forced Sango against a tree. She was pinned there. Majutsu chuckled to himself as he seemed to glide over to Sango. He stroked the side of her face. "My dear Sango, I'm so sorry that hurt you." he said as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She spat in his face. "You wench! I'll.."

"...kill you!" Houka shouted as he swung Bureza at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru managed to avoid it by jumping high into the air. As he landed, he used his whip of light,slashing at Houka. Houka had had enough of this childish fighting. He chanted something under his breathe and pointed at Sesshomaru. Fire instantly surrounded the dog demon. "What's wrong puppy? Things are just heating up."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was pursuing Sango's scent. Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku were right behind him. He stopped abruptly. The others went crashing into him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Why did you stop, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha pointed toward Sesshomaru's castle. Everyone stood in awe.

"Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots." Inuyasha said. "C'mon, let's go." Inuyasha started towards the castle.

"Wait Inuyasha. I sense a very powerful demonic aura." Miroku said. Inuyasha just looked at him.

"I got it covered." he said as he put his hand oh the hilt of his Tetsusagia. Kagome looked worried. "Don't be scared, Kagome. I'll handle any demon that crosses our path, even Sesshomaru."

Yeah, I'm ending the chapter here. This chapter was really a pain. I'm sorry for the delay, hopefully the next chapter will cause me less stress. I hope you like it so far. Leave me a review please and thank you. By the way here are the English meanings of some of the Japanese words I used. Houka means fire. Bureza means Blazer. Majutsu means black magic. -Abiding Flame


	7. Damn You, Sesshomaru!

Sorry for the wait guys! Thanks for the reviews and being so patience with me! Here is the next chapter. Hope you likey!

**Chapter 7: Damn You, Sesshomaru!**

Houka had Sesshomaru engulfed in his circle of flames. Majutsu watched Sesshomaru disappear in the flames and then an idea came to him. "Houka! Stop this nonsense. I have a better idea." Majutsu shouted.

"What? Why should I stop when I'm having so much fun?" Houka chuckled.

"Because, dear brother, I have a much better idea." Majutsu said, walking over to Houka. He whispered something in his ear. Houka's eyes widened with joy.

"Excellent idea, brother." Houka said., slowly letting the fire die down without realizing it. Sesshomaru jumped out of the circle and raced toward Sango. He pulled the giant boomerang off of her.

"Are you alright, Sango?" he asked, looking at the blood running down her arm. Sango didn't have time to answer. Majutsu was chanting another spell and a huge black portal emerged from the sky. It began to suck up everything in its path. Sango was hurled into the portal. Sesshomaru was hanging onto the tree for life. Just then, Inuyasha and the gang arrived on the scene.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled as he watched his beloved be thrown into the portal of darkness.

"Inuyasha! I sense the sacred jewel shards." Kagome said. "There in the back of his neck." Kagome whispered, pointing to Majutsu. Inuyasha smiled and whipped out his Tetsusaiga.

"Oh, Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us?" Majutsu said as the portal grew bigger.

"Damn you! Who are you and what the hell do you want with Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"How rude of me. My name is Majutsu, master of the black arts." Majutsu said. "And I believe you are the half demon, Inuyasha, correct?" Inuyasha just growled with anger.

"AHH! INUYASHA!" Kagome and Shippo yelled as the black hole begin pulling them in.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, making an attempt to grab Kagome before the portal sucked her in. But it was too late.

"Hmm..maybe my windtunnel could cancel out the affect of that black hole." Miroku suggested to Inuyasha. But before he could answer, Inuyasha, along with the everyone else, was sucked into the hellish portal...Darkness... that's all that anyone saw for the longest time. Sesshomaru awoke first, finding himself and an unconscious Sango in what looked like a prison cell.

"Aw, enjoy your little nap, Sesshomaru?" Houka asked. Sesshomaru stayed silent. "Welcome to my humble abode. My world. Hope you have fun."

"And, what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked, not sounding very interested in the answer.

"Well, I know you can survive my torture, so I hope you enjoy it because I know I will. But your little human might not. Aw, isn't that a shame?" Houka said, teasingly. Sesshomaru said nothing, but was thinking everything.

_"Hmm..he's right. I know Sango is strong, but not strong enough to withstand the torture Houka will unleash upon us. I have to find a way out."_ Sesshomaru carefully scanned the area.

"Good luck, Sesshomaru, but there's no way out except through this door. But I'm going be keeping a close eye on you, so don't get any stupid ideas. I'll be back later to begin the fun. Bye bye Sesshomaru." Houka said, leaving Sesshomaru to think. Suddenly an idea came to Sesshomaru. He knew exactly how to escape his prison. He smiled to himself _"Why didn't I think of it sooner?"_

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to kick down the door for the 6th time.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome commanded. THUD

"Grrr..damn it Kagome! I'm just trying to get us out of here! Why in the hell did you have to do that!" Inuyasha asked, furiously.

"Inuyasha, you just have to calm down. Besides, you were giving me a headache." Kagome said. Shippo laughed. WHACK

"Ow! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me again!" Shippo whined. Kagome just sighed. Miroku just stared into space. He was hurting. He had to know if Sango was hurt. He had to free her and himself from this hellhole.

"Miroku, do you think you could use your windtunnel on these bastards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm..maybe. If not, I could still pretend I can." Miroku said.

"Sounds like a plan, if you could distract Majutsu when he comes in here, I could get the jewel shard and he would be done for." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. Just like clockwork, Majutsu entered the cell.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Enjoying your stay?" Majutsu asked, quite amused by Inuyasha's suffering.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said.

"Ok listen up Majutsu! You better let us out of here right now or I'll have no choice but to pull you into my windtunnel." Miroku said, holding out his hand.

"Foolish monk, I do not think your little windtunnel is any match for my portal of darkness." Miroku had heard enough, "WINDTUNNEL!" He opened his hand and unleashed the fury that is the windtunnel. Majutsu laughed as the windtunnel sucked up everything surrounding him. "You fool. Did you really think your windtunnel could stop me? The master of the black arts?" Majutsu laughed.

"Maybe he can't, But I can!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped in the path of the windtunnel. He somehow managed to avoid its deadly grasp and slashed at Majutsu's neck. In an instant, Majutsu collapsed to the ground along with the sacred jewel shard. Inuyasha picked up the shard, soaked in blood, and handed it to Kagome.

"Eww, gross Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed, taking the shard and placing it in the vial containing all the shards they've collected.

"C'mon. Quit complaining and let's get the hell out of here." Inuyasha said. "We still have to find Sango... and Sesshomaru."

"What the hell!" Houka said, hearing all the noise Inu and the gang caused. He quickly rushed toward their cell. Inuyasha sensed him coming.

"Aw damn it! We got company. Miroku, take Kagome and go find Sango and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, bracing himself for the fight that was about to take place. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Kagome were gone by the time Houka arrived on the scene.

"What the hell! Oh, I see. You have escaped. Bravo, _Inuyasha_." Houka said. "So, now I suppose you want to escape. But I'm not letting you go without a fight."

"Well, if that's what it takes to get the hell out of here..." Inuyasha replied. Houka smiled, licked his lips, and pulled out his Bureza.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. Houka laughed, easily dodging the windscar.

"Little, puppy, you're so careless and this carelessness will cause your demise!" Houka shouted, using his Bureza to release a spiraling flame. Inuyasha took a direct hit from it and laid on the ground motionless. Houka laughed and made his way over to Inuyasha. "Poor little puppy dog." Houka said, raising his Bureza. He was ready to deliver the final blow. With all his strength, he swung his Bureza down upon Inuyasha. A scream of agony could be heard. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Bureza, the blade sliced his hand badly.

"Heh, flames won't hurt me, Houka. You'll just have to try something else." Inuyasha laughed. Houka was caught off guard by this and cried out in agony as Inuyasha grabbed Houka's arm and violently twisted it until he dropped his Bureza. "Careless, huh?" Inuyasha said. "You may have trapped my brother, but he didn't have this" Inuyasha said, pointing to his robe of the firerat. Then he took his Tetsusaiga and beheaded Houka with one quick swipe. He picked up yet another bloody jewel shard and went off to find everyone else.

Sesshomaru heard footsteps and assumed it was Houka, but he was ready for him. Then he caught the scent. _"Hmm..Inuyasha's wench and the monk."_ he thought to himself. Sango moaned in pain.

"Sango!" Miroku said, rushing toward the cell door.

"How do we get them out?" Kagome asked.

"Lemme try something." Inuyasha said, using his blade strike. He made quick work of the cell door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, hugging him. "You beat Houka!"

"Yeah, here Kagome take this. I wiped it off for you this time." Inuyasha said, handing the jewel shard to Kagome. "Here, Sesshomaru, I found your sword." he said, handing him Tokijin. Sesshomaru took it without even looking at Inuyasha. Meanwhile, Miroku had made his way over to Sango. She winced in pain.

"I think it would be best if you left her alone for now, monk." Sesshomaru said.

"Where in the hell do you get off telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" Miroku yelled. "And what the hell did you do with Sango anyway! Why did you take her, Sesshomaru, why!" Miroku was ready to release all these pent up rage he had toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply sighed.

"Foolish monk, you think I _took_ Sango? That's absurd. To what purpose would I need or want Sango? She was following me that day. I don't see why I have to spend time explaining this to you." Sesshomaru said. "Besides, more important things are about to take place."

"What the hell does that mean!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Well, I might have been too hasty and underestimated your abilities drastically. I acted foolishly and well..." Sesshomaru stopped and looked over at Sango. She opened her eyes and tried to get used to her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked wearily. Everything felt so different to her. Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru! What did you do to her!" Kagome asked.

"Why? What's wrong? Kagome, tell me!" Sango said. Kagome hesitated.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Why in the hell would you do that to Sango!" Inuyasha asked, furious. Miroku took one look at Sango and was in utter shock.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Sango shouted. Kagome slowly pulled out her compact and opened it. She then handed it to Sango. Sango looked into the tiny mirror only to see a demon staring back at her. Sango had developed two black, pointy dog ears, sharp claws and fangs, a somewhat long black tail and the signature markings of a dog demon. The markings were similar to Sesshomaru's. She gasped and dropped the compact. "Oh my god..." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "I thought you loved me. Why did you so this to me, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, ready to burst into tears.

"Sango, I would never hurt you. I merely did what I thought was best. I didn't think my brother could actually defeat Houka and I knew what he was capable of. Houka would've tortured us, but with you being a human I knew even you wouldn't be able to withstand that kind of torture. I did it to save your life, Sango." Sesshomaru said, wiping away the tears streaming down her face. Sango hugged Sesshomaru tightly while crying into his chest. Miroku was heartbroken.

"So, you like Sango?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, snickering. Sesshomaru growled.

"It really isn't any of your business Inuyasha, but if you must know, then yes, I do like Sango." Sesshomaru retorted. Miroku clenched his fist hearing Sesshomaru's response. Kagome looked at Miroku, then Sesshomaru, then Sango.

"Well, maybe we should all get out of here and talk about this somewhere else." Kagome said. She, too, wanted to know more. This news was a shock to everyone.

"Very well. Let us go back to my castle." Sesshomaru said, forming his cloud. "Besides, I must see if Rin and Jakken are all right." Sesshomaru carried Sango and flew out of the dark dungeon. It turns out, they weren't all that far away from home. Kagome looked at Miroku.

"Look, Miroku. I know the pain you're going through, but everything will be okay." Kagome said.

"Will it, Kagome? Sango is now a demon and Sesshomaru seems to actually care for her. I know she is upset right now, but I have to know if she still has any feelings for me."

Yup, that's it. Drop (or throw) your reviews. Please and Thanks! (P.S. I just turned 16 today! 11/17/05) - Abiding Flame


	8. So, You're a Demon Now?

Sorry for the really long wait everyone. I've been so busy and I've just recently started to write on another website (AFIslash). I decided to post this instead of trying to build on it anymore and I thought you guys deserved to see what I came up with so far. It's not much but I don't know when and if I'll post any more. I'll try to but I don't know. So enjoy this chapter for now because this story might just go on a permanent hiatus.

**Chapter 8: So, You're a Demon Now?**

Sango. The once beautiful demon slayer had become the enemy which she hated most. Sango was now a demon. This thought was constantly pushing itself into Miroku's mind on the way to Sesshomaru's castle. He stared jealously at a certain dog demon holding a sobbing Sango. Once they arrived, Rin and Jakken were there to greet them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed with delight, running over to Sesshomaru. She stopped when she saw Sango. "Sango! You're a demon like Lord Sesshomaru!" Sango cried even harder. She broke free of Sesshomaru's grasp and ran into the castle. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and calmly walked into the castle after her, the others followed.

"Feh. It's not that great. I don't see the big deal." Inuyasha said, commenting on Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome giggled. She could detect a hint of jealously in Inuyasha's voice. Sesshomaru came to a stop.

"You can stay here for now." Sesshomaru said, walking off to find Sango. Kagome opened the door to their temporary room. She gasped at its beauty. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Shippo raced over to the bed and began jumping on it. Kagome sat down on the bed and just gazed around the room in awe. Miroku walked over to the window and looked out at the garden. All he could think about was Sango. He needed to talk to her right now, but he knew Sesshomaru was probably already there, persuading her to stay a demon and remain with him.

"Sango. Please open up." Sesshomaru said, after knocking on her door for the 3rd time. "I understand this is a lot to deal with, but you must let me help you."

"Look, Sesshomaru. I'm not even sure if I want to be a demon." Sango said through the door.

"Well, there isn't much you can do now." Sango sighed. He was right. What could she do?

"I need some time alone, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Very well." When Sango was sure he was gone, she started crying again. This was way too much to handle.

_"I'm a demon now. And there isn't anything anyone can do about it._ _I should be happy, shouldn't I? I mean, now I can be with Sesshomaru...but what about Miroku?" _

Sango's thoughts were overwhelming her. Then there was a knock on the door. "Sesshomaru, I thought I told you, I needed some time alone." Sango said.

"No Sango, it's me, Miroku."

"Oh, sorry Miroku." Sango said. _"Hmm...Maybe I could use some human company. Oh my god, I'm already thinking like a demon!" _Sango thought. "Come in, Miroku."

He opened the door and walked over to Sango. "How are you holding up?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Alright...I guess. This is all so weird. I mean, besides looking different, I feel different. I can hear, see, and even smell things most people can't. I guess it comes with the terroritory. It's strange, but I kinda like it."

Miroku remained silent. Sango somehow sensed his pain.

"But, I do miss being a human... I'm not sure what I want to be anymore." Sango quickly added.

"Well if you want to be a human again, I think I can help." Miroku said, an idea was forming in his mind.

"Really!" Sango practically shouted. Miroku knew this could be very dangerous, but if Sango wants to be a human; he'd do just about anything to make her human again.

So, Miroku was off to find the one person he knew could help. Sango didn't exactly give him an answer, but in Miroku's mind she implied she wanted to be a human again. The fact that she didn't stop him from going on this so called "quest" supported Miroku's theory. It wasn't hard to find the person or rather the demon he was looking for. There was a dark familiarmiasma (sp?) surrounding the shadowy castle. Miroku hid behind the bushes trying to figure out how to get inside. Before he could think of a plan, he was ambushed by a swarm of demons. Miroku was about to use his windtunnel, but then he noticed something about the demons. "Damn it. I can't use the windtunnel on these demons, it would kill me for sure." The strange creatures swept Miroku up and carried him up into the air. Miroku wasn't sure what they were gonna do, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

The swarm swooped up higher, then they began to rapidly plunge toward the ground. Miroku close his eyes and brace himself. The demons swiftly descended and entered the castle. They twisted and turned down the winding outstretched hall ways until they came to a large doorway. They plunked Miroku down and just hovered behind him. "Hm, you want me to go through this door?" he asked, not waiting for a response. He slowly pushed open the door. Mirkou's jaw dropped, he had found the person he was looking for. "Ah Monk, I've been expecting you."

"I wonder where Miroku went." Kagome said. It was getting late and he hadn't returned.

"Feh. Who cares? He's probably out looking for some miracle cure for Sango. Although I don't see what she needs to be cured of. What's wrong with being a demon?" Inuyasha said, slightly hurt.

"Aw, Inuyasha..." Kagome began.

"Whatever," Inuyasha interupted, "Sango's a demon now and that's that. It would take someone with a huge amount of power to even try to change her back."

"Someone should go talk to Sango." Kagome said, watching Sango walk aimlessly through the garden. Inuyasha just grunted.

Sango was taking a walk through Sesshomaru's garden. She plucked a pink rose. "Hmm, maybe being a demon won't be so bad. I would live as long as Sesshomaru.She sighed. "Sesshomaru...do I even want to be with him anymore? I thought I did. Maybe it was because he was new, fresh, different from the former type of guys I'm so used to dealing with. Like Miroku. Why am I still attracted to him? He's nothing but a perverted monk with no intention of settling down anytime soon. He just wants to go through life flirting with girls and leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him!" Sango crushed the rose and let it fall to the ground. She was close to tears now. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back expecting to see Sesshomaru. She was quite surprised to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She tried to hide her tears.

"I came to see if you were ok." Inuyasha answered

"Aw, Inuyasha, that's so sweet. But I'm fine." There was a long awkward silence. After a while Inuyasha asked,

"So, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being a demon."

"Wouldn't you know? You've been one all your life."

"Half-demon." he corrected. Sango looked down, suddenly feeling bad. She forgot how much Inuyasha yearned to be a full-fledged demon. Her twisted nightmare was his sweetest desire.

"Well-" Sango started. She looked up only to realize Inuyasha was gone. She sighed and made her way back to her room.

Miroku was in utter shock. There, in a somewhat surprisingly small room, sat Naraku. He was on a throne type chair. "So...Monk, what do you want and why have you come to me for help?" Miroku couldn't speak. "Don't be afraid, Monk. If I haven't killed you by now, then I'm most likely not going to. Please, come closer." Miroku started to walk toward the demon, even though every ounce of his body was trying to force him in the other direction.


	9. Anything for Sango

So, it's been awhile, but I'm back! For now anyway. I hope to keep up with this story and hopefully finish it. Don't expect the next chapter to come too soon after this one, though. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this long and I hope to get some new reviews for it. I hope all my readers didn't disappear... Moving on, here's the long-awaited ninth chapter.

**Chapter 9: Anything for Sango**

Miroku was only inches away from Naraku. His heart was pounding. He wanted nothing more than to turn and run, but he'd come too far now to just quit.

"So Monk," Naraku started, his eyes staring deep into Miroku's as if he was reading his mind. "You want to make that demon slayer human again? Mm, I didn't think your feelings for her ran so deep. I don't think anyone knew with your lecherous ways."

This struck a cord with Miroku. It was true; he was always flirting with other girls right in front of Sango. _No wonder she likes Sesshomaru._ Miroku just sighed as Naraku continued.

"Well, I suppose you're not as stupid as I thought, coming to me proves it. Yes, I can change Sango back, but the question is: _will I_?" Miroku knew that Naraku wasn't one to do charity work; he would want something in return.

"Just name your price. I'll do anything, anything for Sango."

A wicked smile spread across Naraku's face. "Perfect."

Sesshomaru sat on the windowsill in his enormous room. He gazed up at the moon, his mind racing.

_I shouldn't have changed her. I just wanted what was best for her. I didn't want her to get hurt. Why do I have to care so much? And where did that Monk go? He better not try anything stupid. _

There was a knock on the door that drew him away from his thoughts. It was Sango; tears were streaming down her face.

"Sesshomaru...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lashing out on you, but I'm...I'm scared." She burst into tears, he was shocked and bit puzzled since he wasn't so sure what to do. "I just feel so...confused and vulnerable and I've never felt like this before." she continued, walking into his room. Sesshomaru followed her as she plopped down on his bed. She was sobbing into her hands. "I'm always supposed to be the strong one, I can never be afraid of anything and I just don't know what to do..."

"Sango," he started softly, reaching up to caress her cheek, but pulling away at the last moment. It was silent for a moment before Sesshomaru spoke. "I'm here." She glanced up at him and their eyes met, the tension between the two could be felt by anyone at that point. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst into the room.

"Miroku's gone!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru broke the deep gaze and glanced at his brother, a bit annoyed.

"So? He'll be back."

"I don't know, Sesshomaru. He left this note." Inuyasha handed him the note. Together, he and Sango read it.

_Dear Sango,_

_I've set off to find a way to cure you of the horrible burden that pathetic excuse for a demon bestowed upon you. I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I'll come back. I know only one person who might be able to cure you. He may not be the most trustworthy person, but he has enough power to attempt it. Do not worry about me; I will be fine. _

_Love, _

_Miroku_

Sesshomaru growled under his breath. "That stupid monk, he's going to get himself killed."

Sango sniffled and tried to hide her surprise. _Maybe Miroku does care about me._ "We have to stop him," she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, but Sesshomaru just looked at Sango, a bit dumbfounded but simply replied with, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Sango replied, standing up.

"It would be foolish to go after him. Let him get slaughtered for his stupid ways."

"NO! He's risking his life for me! We have to stop him!" Sango yelled as more tears ran down her face.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, but I will take no part in this absurd manhunt. You can go if you wish." he replied, leaving the room. As he walked down the hall, he let out a sigh, feeling almost betrayed. _Perhaps she still has feelings for the monk._

Sango became upset and slightly shocked upon hearing Sesshomaru's statement. _I thought he cared about me._

Inuyasha gripped his tetsusaiga. "C'mon, grab your gear and let's go. I have a bad feeling about this."

Sango nodded and changed into her demon slayer outfit, wiping away a few stray tears as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. She called for Kilala. The cat demon nuzzled Sango affectionately, sensing her pain. Sango hopped aboard Kilala and followed Inuyasha, who had already picked up Miroku's scent.

Naraku grinned; the deal had been made. "Just bring Sango to me and I'll take care of everything."

Miroku nodded and set off towards Sesshomaru's castle. He didn't feel any different, but knew that his life would never be the same.

It was only a matter of time before Miroku ran into Inuyasha and Sango. The demon slayer was relieved to see Miroku safe, though he looked a bit distraught. She commanded Kilala to land as Inuyasha ran over to the monk.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha asked, clearly mad, though the anger was a mask for his real emotions. He had been worried about the monk.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but you both have to trust me on this," Miroku began, "But we have to get Sango to Naraku's castle. It's the only way to change her back to normal."

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "You must be joking. Like I said, there isn't anything wrong with being a demon. If Sango really wants to be human again, we'll find a better way to deal with the problem. Things are only going to get worse if you get Naraku involved."

Inuyasha had a point, but it was far too late now. Miroku wanted to listen to Inuyasha, but a sharp pain cut through his body. He let out a cry and dropped to his knees in agony. Sango immediately rushed over to him. Big mistake.

The pain he felt was part of the deal he had made with Naraku. When the pain subsided, rage could be seen all over his features. His eyes no longer held that caring yet perverted gaze. His whole expression was vacant of every emotion except anger. Miroku was now under Naraku's control.

He used his staff and swung at Sango, hitting her in the head and knocking her out. He bent down to pick up Sango's body as Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked; he knew something wasn't right. Miroku simply chuckled and placed his hand over the beads wrapped around his arm. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Miroku pulled back the beads.

"WIND TUNNEL!" He shouted, aiming right at Inuyasha, who only narrowly dodged the deadly void. Miroku quickly wrapped up his arm and grabbed Sango, running back to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha pulled himself together and was about to go after the crazy monk when he was surrounded by a horde of demons.

"Feh. Damn it, Naraku, what have you done to Miroku?" Inuyasha mumbled, slashing his way through the demons. They weren't very powerful and were only there to slow down Inuyasha.

"Whatever it is, you won't get away with it," he added before turning back to Sesshomaru's castle with Kilala right on his tail. He knew that he would need Kagome and Sesshomaru's help before storming Naraku's castle.


End file.
